


uncomfortable

by svajoti



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, English, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Study, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: The cloth is like a second skin and it fits their bodies beautifully, but the air is warm, limbs over limbs, and it is hard to breathe between wet kisses and casual moans and even harder to find a crack where to sneak thumbs and directly touch the hot flesh beneath.





	uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> started as shameless porn, but I am weak and I added some good old fluff ❤

UNDEAD outfits are cool.

The way the fabric adheres to his silhouette, how the neckline of the shirt underlines his throat, the sensation of constraint and yet the feeling of freedom and nudity the latex creates – the whole costume screams loud words and bass’ rifts and rock’n’roll and damn if Koga _loves_ rock’n’roll.

The fact is, leather and studs and laces are awesome, indeed, but –

Koga has that worrisome tendency of his to run out of his already deficient calm in no time and to be easily irritated, and his outfit is not the fastest to remove when needed.

It annoys him and it is not alone in the sentiment – at least.

Rei’s hands are everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The cloth is like a second skin and it fits their bodies beautifully, but the air is warm, limbs over limbs, and it is hard to breathe between wet kisses and casual moans and even harder to find a crack where to sneak thumbs and directly touch the hot flesh beneath.

Rei mouths at his sweaty neck and his bite is deliciously mournful on the swollen skin studded with a net of blueish hickeys.

His frantic hands slide under his moist and too constrictive shirt and his nails scratch at the sticky skin and his form shudders into a guttural groan at the bittersweet sensation of cut flesh.

It hurts _nice_ and Koga does not have the lucidity to feel ashamed of his furious chase behind Rei’s shiny mouth when he _finally_ detaches himself from his sore shoulder.

The next kiss is messy and loud and obscene, and Rei’s hair is silk across his calluses, souvenirs of his juvenile enthusiasm and devotion to his music and unit, and when he holds onto them _oh, _what a wonderful sound did he just –

Rei swiftly moves his bony hands down his arched back to the delicious curve of the loins and his black coloured nails hammer in the delightfully stretched leather over the full butt cheeks, and Koga is suddenly _very much_ aware of their vicinity, of how Rei is firm and solid under his arms.

His shoulders irritably rub on the mirror behind him and his feet wobble in the void.

Rei stands in between, hands hot and feverish that caress his sheens and knees and thighs and _not near enough_ –

Koga is hard and embarrassingly turned on, and his ankles cross and lock behind the small of Rei’s back and the suddenly urgent movement hunches him forward and _fuck_, their crotches meet halfway in the enthusiasm of the moment and stroke and he totally loves it.

He hastily draws Rei’s hair and clashes their half-closed mouths into a distant semblance of a kiss.

Rei automatically mirrors him, and both his hands shoot to his neck and yank his head towards the front – there is muffled nonsense and too much teeth and fluid, but is so, _so _wholesome that Koga can swear he sees stars and moons and entire constellations.

Rei slams one hand on the mirror to balance himself and it leaves whiteish smears on its surface, while the other unceremoniously works on the damn belt and it would be easier to undo the buttons and unfasten the band if they distanced themselves for an handful of seconds, but _they can’t_ –

Rushed nails brush on the front of his cursed trousers and Koga lets out a frustrated whine because it is so much but still not enough, and he so want _more_ –

Rei halts, hand immobile a few centimetres from his obvious arousal, and _what is he doing now?_

(He refuses to think that his inner voice sounds different from his usual harsh tone, somehow _sadder_.)

Their mouths divide with a lewd smack that makes his core shake with both embarrassment and exhilaration, and he takes the chance to calm down his stuttered breath, even if the raw and mysterious intensity in Rei’s look threatens to steal it : weeks and month and _years _after – since he was an innocent and overexcited freshman – and the seriousness and the confidence in Rei’s beautiful crimson eyes never cease to amaze and fascinate him.

His attentive look is clouded with lust and adrenaline, but it is nonetheless careful and gentle, and there is a silent concern on his slicked and devilish mouth, and the fact that he ceased his own selfish horniness to check on him because of a trivial sob –

It feels comical.

Rei is on hold and his soft hands hoover on his sides and his erection is still there, but his brows are furrowed and his eyes considerate and tender –

It is bizarre and out of the ordinary, and it is _so_ Rei that he _loves_ it.

His hands caress Rei’s chiselled cheeks and when he leans in, Rei lifts his chin to brush the faintest of the kisses.

It is fond and sweet and chaste and entirely different from his normal behaviour, but _hell_ if he melts into it.

His thumbs catch some stray strands while he strokes under his eyes and he feels Rei’s smile on his skin.

When Koga reluctantly moves away, he kisses him one more time on the corner of his mouth.

(It is his turn to grin.)

“Ah, I hate these trousers”, Rei casually admits, and his hands tantalizingly skid from his firm chest to his stomach and then to the buckle of the studded belt until thumbs and indexes hook into the teasing slot between his skin and the restraining hem of the leather slacks – _yes_,_ yes_,_ yes._

“Me too” Koga mutters as he moves his arms so that his hands are linked behind Rei’s neck and he nuzzles his earlobe.

(He feels foolishly satisfied when he senses Rei’s hair stand on end under his touch.)

Rei smiles and his eyes glint with _something_ that makes his interior _twist_. 

“Should I take them off?”

_“Fuck yes”_ he breathes, and the next kiss is ferocious.


End file.
